


what happens in the woods, stays in the woods

by softeababey



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Jealous!Arthur, M/M, confused!merlin, everyoneisinlovewithmerlin, i don’t know what i’m doing, merlin just wants everything to stop, ohwhatthehelleveryoneisconfused, this is so chaotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softeababey/pseuds/softeababey
Summary: instead of the knights fighting over lamia, they fight over merlin instead and it’s very chaotic
Relationships: Merlin & Elyan (Merlin), Merlin & Gwaine (Merlin), Merlin & Leon (Merlin), Merlin & Percival (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 443





	what happens in the woods, stays in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own merlin characters. 
> 
> credit goes to @pen_ugh_dragon_ on twitter!

Guinevere’s friend had come to ask for help due to a mysterious illness that had swept through her village. And due to how Camelot has a sweating illness going around, or whatever, Gaius has put his trust in Merlin. Merlin didn’t have the trust in himself to care for a whole village, and apparently neither did Arthur, but then again Arthur rarely ever had faith in Merlin, so Merlin was the least bit surprised to hear his reaction. 

“Merlin?” Arthur had said, out of disbelief. Merlin decided it might be best to just remain quite. 

“He has the knowledge of the healing arts,” Gaius explained, and while it was true. Merlin in no way shape or form was as skilled at Gaius was. He’s been a physician longer than he’s been alive. “If the diagnosis is straightforward, he can prescribe a remedy, I’m sure.” 

“And what if it isn’t?” 

“Then he can bring his findings to me.” 

“Findings? Merlin can’t find his own backside most of the time.” Oh, of course. Merlin turned to look at Arthur and gave him a very unamused look. 

“I think he’s capable of much more than you can imagine, sire,” Gaius said. 

And well, Gaius managed to convince Arthur to let him go along to help while Gaius remains in Camelot. Arthur also remained in Camelot, so he, Gwen, Leon, Gwaine, Percival, and Elyan all went off to the village. 

——

They arrived just before dark, which was good since it was still light out. Merlin had promptly dismounted his horse, Gaius’s medicinal bag over his shoulder. He was here and he was prepared to help out as best as he possibly could. 

“Where’s Gaius?” He heard a man say and his attention was instantly drawn towards the speaker. He approached them. 

“I’m sorry, he was needed in Camelot. But I will help in any way that I can,” Merlin explained, though the man didn’t seem too pleased with his presence. 

The man moved closer to Guinevere, and Merlin overheard his thoughts. 

“We’re living in fear for our lives. We need a skilled physician. Not a boy.” 

A hand slapped down onto his shoulder, making him flinch since he wasn’t at all expected it. 

“His name is Merlin,” Elyan said, defending him. “And he is wonderful at everything he does.” It was flattering. To know that someone thought of you as wonderful. Merlin felt the flush in his neck, that covered the tips of his ears. 

“You either accept it, or let your people suffer,” Gwaine added, stepping up to Merlin’s  
other side. Why all of a sudden they were defending him was beyond him, but Merlin would be lying if he said he wasn’t grateful. 

“He was appointed acting physician by King Arthur himself,” Guinevere stated. Bless Gwen for being so caring. Merlin was glad to have her as a friend 

“Where are they?” Merlin cut in. He wanted to get this done and over with. To help as best he could. The man pointed and they headed to the hut. 

——

Merlin suspected magic was involved with this illness. Whatever it was. No matter the efforts, or the skills he may have, this was a job for Gaius. Merlin can only do so much. 

He knew magic was involved when his own magic did nothing to cure the diseased. 

They stayed the night. Merlin sat, looking through a book when he heard rustling from outside. Merlin furrowed his brows slightly and peered out the window to see if he could spot anything. 

Alarmed, he grabbed the nearest object, which just so happened to be a fishing rod and left the hut to investigate. He looked around, stayed as quiet as he could and rounded the corner and—

“Gwaine!” He exclaimed, his heart beating rapidly. 

Gwaine held his hands up out of reflex and defense and let out a laugh. 

“Sorry. Call of nature.” 

“I could have killed you!” 

“With a fishing rod?” Merlin looked at his poorly chosen weapon of choice and smiled sheepishly. 

“Eh, well-“ 

“Oh, I also wanted to make sure what that man said hadn’t hurt you at all.” Gwaine gently touched his arm, making Merlin look at his hand then at Gwaine. 

“What? Oh. Yeah. I’m okay. If I were him, I would have expected Gaius myself.” Merlin let out a chuckle and furrowed his brows when Gwaine gently slapped his cheek in a fond way. 

“Alright. As long as you’re alright. See you, Merlin.” Gwaine smiled and walked past him and Merlin watched him retreat, very confused. 

The next morning, when the patients had not at all improved and were close to death, Merlin knew they had to get back to Gaius. Only Gaius could explain this illness. Sorcery or not. This was a job for Gaius. 

So, the rode off into the day back towards Camelot. Somehow, though, they managed to get lost. Almost as if it was planned to get lost. There were lives at stake. Leon should know the way back. 

“How have we gotten lost? We’ve barely strayed from the path?” Gwen asked, confused as much as Merlin was. 

“Believe me, we’re lost,” Leon said. “Let’s set up camp here until then.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Percival dismounted his horse with a grunt. “My arse was starting to get sore anyhow.” 

“Gwen, go care for the horses. Merlin, want to help me collect wood for a fire?” Gwaine asked with a sweet smile. 

“Oh, sure-“ 

“No, I said I wanted to collect fire wood with Merlin, why have we changed it?” Elyan argued. Merlin simply blinked. 

“Since when did I agree with what you wanted to do?” 

Were they...arguing over him? What in hells name? Elyan and Gwaine continues bickering back and forth about how they wanted to collect firewood with him, of all people. Merlin decided to go on his own to collect firewood. It wasn’t really a two men job anyway. 

Merlin picked up sticks scattered around the forest ground and jumped when a voice scared him. 

“Merlin! You shouldn’t go running off like that. You could have gotten hurt!” It was Leon. He came over and took the sticks from his arms. “Here, allow me.” What? 

“They’re just sticks. I fail to see how carrying sticks is a difficult task.” Merlin blinked and furrowed his brows out of confusion. 

“You could get...a splinter! And it could get infected!” Merlin simply nodded and walked back towards the camp. Seriously, what the hell is going on. 

——

Later that night, Merlin lay very much awake in his sleeping cot next to Gwen, who lay either asleep or half asleep next to him when he heard arguing from behind him. Since he didn’t want to make it seem like he was awake or eavesdropping, he lay still. 

“I don’t know why you don’t understand. Merlin and I are closer than you and him ever will be!” It was Gwaine’s voice. “I met him first, I know him better.”

Realistically, Arthur knew him better. Even if Arthur would hate to admit that, but it was the truth. He also met Arthur first. Arthur was a prat then, and he definitely is a prat now. Just, a more educated one. A kind and compassionate king. Merlin knows the good Arthur will achieve. His thoughts of Arthur were cut off by a response. 

“Just because you know him better doesn’t mean he bloody likes you more!” That was Percy. “And I sure as hell won’t let you of all people hog his attention. He’s probably not even into you.” 

Hearing that come from Percival was shocking all on its own. But the response was even more shocking. 

“Well he definitely doesn’t like you. When’s the last time he even looked in your direction?” That’s a low blow coming from Gwaine. 

“Does it matter?” 

“Yes, it does. Since I can easily prove how so not into you he is.” 

“You’re speaking mad rubbish right now, Gwaine.” 

“You two! Shut it. Some of us are trying to sleep!” Elyan. “Stop arguing over Merlin. At least I stuck up for him.” 

Gods. He was getting whiplash just from listening into this conversation. Honestly, just put him out of his misery already. 

“Shut up, Elyan! That means absolutely nothing to me.” 

“Go to hell, Gwaine. You greasy haired looking-“ 

“Guys, please be quite. I’m trying to sleep,” Merlin spoke up. He had to. They were starting to insult each other. “We have a long ride ahead of us and I would like to be well rested.” 

“Of course. Sorry, Merls.” 

“I’m sorry, Merlin. I hope you can forgive me.” 

“So sorry.” 

Good, that did the trick. Finally some peace and quiet. 

At least he thought so. 

Merlin was on the edge of sleep when he heard hushed voices again. 

“Why do you get to sleep next to Merlin? I should be there instead of you.” That was Elyan, he must have woken up completely. He heard snoring, and that came from Leon. Arthur was a snorer too. 

“Why? Why are you even asking me that. I always sleep next to him.” And that was Gwaine. That man does not sleep. And that’s a lie. Usually it’s Arthur he’s next to. 

Merlin inwardly groaned, but made it seem like he was rolling onto his stomach, which he did do. 

“Not always. He’s not your property. Never has been and never will be.” 

“Oh, shut up. You’re just jealous he likes me more than you.” 

“I am not! 

They were arguing like children dear lord. Please put him out of his misery. 

When morning came around, they packed up and began their way back to Camelot. Leon had managed to find the path they had strayed away from and were now back en route to Camelot. 

The ride was silent and Merlin could practically feel the tension in the air. 

“Why do they seem to be...well in a mood,” Gwen whispered to him. Merlin looked at his friend and sighed heavily. 

“For some reason, they’re arguing over me. And I fail to see why that is. It’s strange, and quite irritating if I’m being honest.” 

“Arguing over you? What do you mean?” 

“I don’t even know how to explain it, Gwen. It’s so weird. They’re acting more like children than grown ass knights,” Merlin grumbled and watched as Gwaine elbowed Elyan as an ‘accident’. Gods, how much longer is this ride going to be? 

Sadly, much longer. However, Camelot came into view after Merlin stopped day dreaming about a day off. The day off he will never get. Sometimes saving the King’s royal behind was tiring. 

They arrived in the center and dismounted their horses. He would’ve helped care for them, seeing as he was a servant and all, but he had to get to Gaius. To talk to him about the mystery illness. 

“Merlin! Where are you off to?” Merlin turned around to look at Gwaine, who had shoved Percival out of the way. Merlin took a deep breath. 

“To see Gaius. I have to talk to him.” 

“I’ll come along with you!” 

“No! Ah, no. That’s okay. Thanks though.” Merlin forced a smile and quickly turned on his heel and practically sprinted to Gaius’s. He shut the door behind him and then turned around. Gaius was already staring at him. And for some odd reason, Arthur was there too, looking all kingly in his attire. 

“Merlin,” Gaius began. “Arthur here was just telling me it was taking you far too long to return. Tell me, what did you find?” 

Merlin went over to the table Gaius was working at and set his medicinal bag down. 

“Nothing I did helped them. I did what I normally would have done. To stimulate blood flow and keep them alive, but their condition never changed. I, as well as the residents there, fear it is sorcery,” Merlin explained as best he could. 

“Sorcery? So it isn’t a normal sickness?” Arthur asked in which Merlin shook his head. “We must help them. Gaius, do you know anything of what you could do?” 

“I’d have to see for myself before I come to any conclusions, sire. Seeing as this sweating illness is managing just fine and no new cases have come to my attention. I believe it wouldn’t hurt if I were to ride out to assess the situation.” 

“Of course. I’ll have some men prepare to ride alongside you. Guinevere will go as well. Merlin, you are to stay here. I don’t need you going back there. You have things to do here. I need my clothes washed, the floors scrubbed, my armor polished, and my boots need washing.” Arthur and his never ending list of chores. 

“Of course, /sire/, I’ll get right on that.” Merlin rolled his eyes and left Gaius’s chambers despite how exhausted he was. 

When he left, he practically jumped out of his boots. Gwaine was there waiting for him. He honestly might have pissed himself, but he was not about to check. 

“Gwaine! Jesus Christ. Why do you keep doing that? Do you want to kill me? I mean, seriously-“ 

“Let’s go riding, you know. Spend the day together.” Gwaine grinned a charming smile and set a hand on the wall behind him. And that is where Merlin draws the line. Merlin ducked underneath the arm and furrowed his brows. 

“Okay, woah. If I didn’t know any better. I’d say you’re asking me out on a date.” Merlin let out a breathy laugh and that’s when the door opened and Arthur exited. He looked at Merlin then at Gwaine, and then at Merlin again. 

“Who’s asking someone on a date?” Arthur asked, though he didn’t look at all interested. More irritated than anything. 

“Oh, I just want to spend the day with Merlin-“ 

“Yes, well. You can’t. He has things to get done for me. Besides, you’ve seen him for two days now. What more do you need?” Arthur did not looked pleased at all. Merlin was genuinely afraid to ask. “Come along, Merlin. I have things for you to do. Good day, Gwaine.” 

“Yes, sire,” Merlin said and promptly followed after Arthur and into the citadel. 

——

Merlin was polishing Arthurs armor on the floor, while Arthur ate his lunch silently. 

“How was the trip?” Arthur asked, breaking the comfortable silence. Merlin hummed, keeping his eyes on the armor as he polished it, like he has many times. 

“It was...well alright. For the most part.” 

“For the most part? And why is that?” 

“Everyone was acting weird.” Merlin set down what he was working on and looked up and over at Arthur. “The knights I mean. They were acting strangely. Like,” he paused, “like they were fighting over me. Arguing. And I don’t know why.” 

“All of them?” 

“Yeah.”

Arthur made a face. And Merlin knew that face. Arthur is like a book to him. A book that he can easily read. 

“Whatever you’re planning to do, don’t do it.” 

——

Well, the next morning, Arthur did indeed do it. During training, he was harder on the knights whom were acting strangely yesterday. He even pulled out the mace, and that thing in Arthur’s hand is an absolute nightmare. Merlin was sitting off to the side, wincing every time the shield got hit. 

Percival went and sat next to him, sweaty and out of breath. He had just finished his turn with the mace and he was exhausted, Merlin could tell. Gwaine was out there right now, and Arthur wasn’t paying attention to him, only Gwaine. 

“Arthur really must’ve gotten pissed off at something, ay?” Percival stated, pouring water onto his head. 

“What?” 

“Arthur? He must’ve gotten really pissed off at something. This is usually how he takes out his anger.” Thay was something that didn’t occur to Merlin. He wasn’t exactly thinking about it. 

“Percival! Get off your arse and go get more water!” Arthur yelled, making Percy scramble up and headed off to do as he was told. Merlin stared after him and then looked at Arthur, who was already looking at him. Merlin gave him a confused look and Arthur simply looked away. 

Was Arthur...no. He couldn’t be. That’s ridiculous. He was still courting Gwen, wasn’t he? Or did that end? He’s so confused. 

So, Merlin asked after training was finished. When Arthur was drinking water, alone. Merlin approached him with a look of determination on his face. 

“Okay, what the hell was that?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Don’t act like such a clotpole, Arthur. You know what I mean.” Merlin crossed his arms and stared at Arthur, who stared right back. 

“I have no idea what you’re on about, Merlin.” 

Merlin swore, if Arthurs face wasn’t pretty, and if there wasn’t water on his lips, his pink lips that he sometimes thought about kissing them, he would have punched him in the face. In his stupid, beautiful face. 

“You jealous fuck,” Merlin said, under his breath. 

“Jealous? I am not jealous,” Arthur argued, furrowing his brows. “What gave you that idea?” 

“Oh, I don’t know. The fact you just practically killed your finest knights.” 

Merlin heard Arthur mumble something under his breath, that Merlin didn’t catch. 

“What was that?” 

“I said nothing.” 

“A load of rubbish.” 

“You’re a load of rubbish. God sake. I said, if they weren’t flirting with you, maybe there wouldn’t have been a problem.” 

“Since when did that matter to you?” Merlin’s heart was hammering against his chest. He could feel the flush in his ears, and Gods. The way Arthur was looking at him was just killing him. “Since when did that bother you? Why should it?” 

A look of determination crossed Arthurs face and Merlin didn’t have time to react when he was pulled in and kissed, soft lips against his own chapped ones. 

When Arthur broke the kiss, Merlin inwardly groaned. 

“Does that answer your question?” 

“Yeah, I think so.” 

“Good then, no need to explain any further.” Arthur hummed and looked over towards the tent where Gwaine was leaving it, laughing with Elyan. 

Arthur narrowed his eyes and went towards the tent. He had to take care of his things as well. Merlin instinctively followed him. 

“Merlin, hey!”

“Hey there, Merls.” 

Merlin cringed, as his pathway to enter the tent was blocked. 

“Merlin!” Arthur yelled and Merlin smiled. 

“Sorry, boys, but I have other things to take care of.” And Merlin shoved past them with that same smile.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you thank you thank you for making it this far. this is my first fic being posted here and i’m so excited. i dedicate this to my friends from twitter.


End file.
